Secrets And Decisions
by 528491 Arthur
Summary: The team reunites for another job, and Ariadne discovers a secret about Arthur. A secret that will leave her heartbroken.
1. Secrets

It had been six months since the Fischer job, and Ariadne had went back to her normal life, hanging out with her friends, studying ... but something has changed. Ariadne couldn't get Arthur out of her head. That three piece suite, that slicked back hair, that kiss ... Ariadne wouldn't lie, she did have feelings for Arthur, she knew that she would probably never see him again, so she tried to move on, but couldn't.

"Ariadne?" Arthur. It was _Arthur_. Ariadne's heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice over the phone.  
"Yes?" Ariadne replied.  
"We have another job offer ... will you like be our architect?" Arthur's voice was deep and husky.  
"Of course." Ariadne said, a big smile spread across her face.  
"Good. See you tomorrow morning at the warehouse in Paris, you know the one." Arthur said.  
"Yea, yea I do." Ariadne said, remember when she first met Arthur.  
"Okay then. Goodbye Ariadne." Arthur said, hanging up. Ariadne put the phone down and squealed.

Ariadne arrived early in the morning at the warehouse. There were no lectures today, so Ariadne took the day off.  
"Hello darling." Ariadne turned around to see a familiar face - Eames.  
"Hey! Good to see you again!" Ariadne said, smiling.  
"Good to see ya too! Arthur and Yusuf should be here any sec." Eames said, scanning the warehouse.  
"Great." Ariadne said, desperate to see Arthur again.

"Hello Ariadne." Arthur said, smiling.  
"Hi." Ariadne said, blushing. Arthur hadn't changed, still wearing three piece suits, and his hair was still slicked back.  
"Nice to see you again. How have you been?" Arthur asked.  
"I'm pretty good." Ariadne said, as her smile turned into a grin.  
"Let's get to work shall we?" Arthur said.

"So we need two dream levels." Arthur concluded. Ariadne nodded in agreement.  
"Yusuf, you know what to do. Eames, you can become the mark's wife in the dream. And Ariadne, we need a hotel for the first level, and a museum for the second." Arthur said. _We kissed in a hotel_, Ariadne thought and immediately blushed.

"Well it's lunch time, and I'm gonna go grab lunch." Eames said, walking out of the warehouse, "See ya later!"  
"I am getting hungry, so I might take a break too. Goodbye." Yusuf got up too, and exited the warehouse, leaving Arthur and Ariadne working in the warehouse.  
"Don't you ever take breaks?" Ariadne got up, walking to Arthur's desk, saying.  
"I don't need breaks." Arthur looked up in surprise, saying.  
"Yes you do, everyone needs breaks. Go grab some lunch." Ariadne said.  
"Fine. I'll be right back." Arthur said, getting his bag, "You might as well have lunch with me then, as you said, everyone needs breaks. Lunch is on me."  
"Okay then." Ariadne said, trying to keep the excitement in her voice down.  
"Let's go then." Arthur said.

"So ... what did you do after the Fischer project?" Ariadne asked.  
"Nothing much. Just visited my parents up in Canada." Arthur replied.  
"Cool." Ariadne said. _Cool? Cool! What a lame thing to say!_ Ariadne thought to herself.  
"So how about you? Not many people go into Limbo on their first mission. Any sleeping troubles?" Arthur asked,  
"I do have trouble getting to sleep at night, and I can't dream anymore. Is that normal?" Ariadne asked.  
"Its normal. I remember when I completed my first mission, I was freaked out about not being able to dream anymore, but then Cobb explained to me the after using the PASIV device it sort of does that to you." Arthur explained.  
"I see." Ariadne said, "Thanks for lunch. It was lovely."  
"No problem." Arthur said, "We should probably got back to the warehouse."  
"Yea." Ariadne replied.

Ariadne and Arthur came back the earliest, and Arthur dived back into work again. Ariadne flicked her bishop when she came back to her desk, seeing it hit the ground only made her more excited. _I was on a date with Arthur!_ Ariadne thought to herself happily.

"Well ... It's getting late, I'm gonna head down to the bar. Goodnight everyone!" Eames said, yawning.  
"I might head back home. I'm feeling a little tired. Goodnight everyone!" Yusuf said, leaving the warehouse to Arthur and Ariadne ... again.  
"I'm might head home too. I need to finish up a report for college. Goodbye Arthur." Ariadne said, packing up her things.  
"It's good to have you back Ariadne." Arthur said, "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." Ariadne's checks burned as she left the warehouse.

"Well good morning Ariadne!" Eames said, greeting Ariadne the next day.  
"Good morning everyone!" Ariadne said.  
"Yusuf's sick today, so he won't come back until tomorrow." Arthur said.  
"Well I hope he gets better soon." Ariadne said.  
"Yea."

"I'm gonna go find the mark's wife. see y'all later!" Eames said.  
"I might head out for a while too, to check out our mark." Arthur said.  
"Okay. Bye guys!" Ariadne said.  
"Bye!" Arthur and Eames both replied at the same time.

"Wait ... Arthur, you left your phone!" Ariadne said, noticing Arthur's phone on his desk. But Arthur was already gone.

_non je ne regrette rien ... _Arthur's phone began ringing.  
"Hello?" Ariadne picked up the phone asking.  
"Can I speak to Arthur please? it's his wife." A woman said.  
_Wife?_ Ariadne thought to herself. "I'm sorry but he's out. Do you want to leave a message?"  
"Sure! Tell him that Stacy is missing her daddy very much and wants to talk to him very soon."  
_Daddy? _Tear's began to form in her eyes. "Okay ... I'll tell him ... bye ..."

_Arthur is married and has a daughter!_ Ariadne could not believe this. She though Arthur had feelings for her. After all, he kissed her. Ariadne didn't believe what she heard. Arthur couldn't have a family ... he _couldn't_ ...

"Hey Ariadne!" Arthur walked into the warehouse and saw Ariadne crying. He immediately ran to her, stroking her hair, "What's wrong?"  
"You wife called ... said your daughter's ... missing you." Ariadne choked out. Arthur looked down, saying nothing.  
"Why didn't you tell me? I thought there was something between us!" Ariadne cried.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why did you kiss me then? Why?" Ariadne asked, tears streaming from her eyes.  
"Because I wanted to."  
"But she was in your life."  
"I know." Arthur said quietly.  
"I thought you liked me, but obviously not." Ariadne said, grabbing her bag and her bishop and stormed out the warehouse.

"Ariadne! Wait!" Arthur called, "Can't we talk about this?"  
"No. We can't." Ariadne turned around to face him, "Do you know that the six months after the Fischer job I have been missing you like hell! Did you know that I really thought that when you kissed me, it meant something! Did you know that I would do anything, anything, to be with you!" Ariadne yelled, tears dripping on the ground one by one.  
"No, I didn't know." Arthur replied quietly.  
"Exactly! I thought that you actually had feelings for me! I thought that we actually could have been a couple! I guess I was wrong." Ariadne said, slamming the warehouse door behind her, leaving Arthur guilty and sad.


	2. Mistakes

I haven't update for a really long time ... sorry about that! I'll try to update sooner! PLEASE REVIEW :)

* * *

"Arthur darling what's wrong?" Stella's asked, stroking his hair.  
"Nothing. Just stressed from work I guess." Arthur replied, thinking about Ariadne.  
"Since you went to Sydney for that job you've never been the same ..." Stella said, "Tell me what's going on."  
"Nothing's wrong honey." Arthur said.  
"There is something up with you. After being married to you for seven years, I can tell when you're bothered by something. Tell me." Stella stared into his eyes.  
"Nothing that you should be worried about. Go to sleep." Arthur gave her a peck on the cheek before falling asleep.

"Ariadne, I thought you'd never come back!" Eames said, grinning when she walked into the warehouse.  
"Where's Arthur?" Ariadne asked.  
"He finished all his research, so he left, said he wants to visit his family or something."  
"Oh." Ariadne's stomach knotted.  
"So wassup with you and Arthur? I mean, every time he's here, you're not, and when you're here, he's not."  
"Nothing." Ariadne replied, sitting down.  
"I'm not that stupid Ariadne, tell me. Did you guys have a fight or something? What a shame, you guys would look so good together, you know, it's so obviously that he has feelin -"  
"He's married." Ariadne said, interrupting Eames.  
"No way!" Eames said, shocked.  
"And they have a daughter too." Ariadne said quietly.  
"I didn't see that one coming ... at all." Eames said.  
"Yea." Ariadne replied.  
"And you found out and then you guys had a huge argument?" Eames asked.  
"Pretty much." Ariadne said.

"Good morning daddy!" Arthur's daughter, Stacy said.  
"Good morning honey." Arthur gave Stacy a kiss saying.  
"I missed you daddy." Stacy said, chewing on her breakfast.  
"I missed you too." Arthur said, stroking her hair, smiling.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Eames asked.  
"Nothing." Ariadne said.  
"What? I mean, he totally has feelings for you, and you like him too, so why not give it a shot?" Eames asked.  
"He has a wife and a daughter. I'm not going to be that slut who has an affair with a married man." Ariadne said.  
"But you love him."  
"And he loves her."

"What's upsetting you sweetheart?" Stella asked. Stacy had gone to sleep, leaving the two to talk.  
"I had a really huge argument with my co-worker before I came back. She was a good friend, now I don't know if she'll ever forgive me."  
"Well then go back to Paris and make up with her!" Stella exclaimed, "I can take care of Stacy for a few more days."  
"Thanks for understanding." Arthur murmured, and kissed her.

_Ding dong ding dong_ ... Ariadne's doorbell started ringing.  
"Coming!" Ariadne yelled, opening the door.  
"Hello." Arthur said, looking down.  
"What do you want?" Ariadne asked.  
"I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm sorry I lead you on, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm married."  
"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the situation." Ariadne said, looking up at him, gazing in his eyes.  
"Oh." Arthur replied.  
"Why did you kiss me?" Ariadne asked.  
"Because I think you're pretty and I didn't think it through." Arthur replied.  
"You think I'm pretty?" Ariadne asked, blushing.  
"Yes." Arthur replied quietly.

Suddenly, Ariadne kissed him. Arthur was stunned for a moment, but then titled his head for a more deeper kiss. Ariadne's hands were pressed on his cheeks, as Arthur's hands snaked up her back, pulling her close. Ariadne pulled Arthur into her home with his tie. Arthur kicked the door shut as they began undressing themselves. Ariadne wrapped her legs around Arthur's waist as he lifted her from the door to her table. Arthur's hands were tangled in her hair, as he planted love bites all the way down her neck. Their bodies were pressed together, and it felt so good. Ariadne took her scarf off, dropping it on the ground. Arthur ripped Ariadne's shirt off, exposing her bra, then uses his long fingers to gently unhook her bra, making Ariadne moan.

Then, Arthur lifted Ariadne to her bed, and they fell onto her bed, never breaking the kiss. Ariadne wiggled her pants off as Arthur pulled her panties free. Ariadne unbuttoned his shirt and threw his clothes on the ground. Ariadne tugs Arthur pants off, leaving Arthur with only his boxers on.

"Don't stop." Ariadne moaned as Arthur kissed her neck. Arthur didn't reply, but simply pulls his boxers off.

Suddenly Arthur stands up again, pushing her to the wall, he puts his arms around her hot body. Ariadne moans and her orgasm hits, making her more electrified then ever, as she immediately lets out a scream and deepens the kiss, causing Arthur to fall back in surprise and lie on the floor. Ariadne is on top of him, and they roll around on the ground, changing positions from time to time. Then Ariadne wraps her legs around Arthur again and he lifts her back to the bed, their nude bodies collapsing on each other. Then he is inside of her and Ariadne's body arches, grabbing Arthur's face for more and more.

Their clothes are piled all around the room, but neither of them care. When it's all over, Ariadne and Arthur lie exhausted, under the tangled sheets of Ariadne's bed, breathing heavily. They fall asleep, in each others arms.

Ariadne woke up to see Arthur putting his clothes back on.  
"Whats the rush?" Ariadne asked, yawning.  
"This was a mistake, I shouldn't have done this!" Arthur muttered angrily to himself.  
"What? Why?" Ariadne asked.  
"I'm married Ariadne! I have a wife and a daughter!" Arthur yelled, "Last night was a mistake. I'm sorry but, I think it's best if we don't see each other ever again. Goodbye Ariadne." Arthur grabs his stuff and quickly leaves Ariadne's apartment, leaving her in tears.

"Wow. What happened last night?" Eames said jokingly, noticing Ariadne's love bites on her neck, "Have you finally gotten over Arthur?"  
"No." Ariadne replied.  
"Then who's ya do it with last night?" Eames asks. Ariadne just looks at him. It take Eames about a minute before he gets it. "No way! Seriously Ariadne? Arthur!"  
Li"Yep." Ariadne's face is expressionless as she sits down, and begins designing mazes.  
"So what happened this morning?" Eames asks.  
"He told me that it was a mistake, and he doesn't want to see me ever again." Ariadne said, a tears rolled down her cheek.  
"There there darling, you'll be okay ..." Eames said, hugging her.

"Hi honey! How'd it go?" Stella said, giving him a welcoming kiss.  
"Good I guess. Everything's fine now." Arthur said, giving her a weak smile.  
"So what now?" Stella asked, "When's your next job?"  
"Actually," Arthur began, "I think I might retire. We have enough money to live on, and I'll get to spend more time with Stacy."  
"That's perfect!" Stella squealed, throwing her arms around him, "I love you."  
"I love you too." Arthur whispered in her ear.


End file.
